


Hey Miss DJ

by PromptPrincette



Series: Clarah AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: DJ CJ WHOOP!, F/F, I made up Clem's last name because I was too lazy to look it up, References to headcanons, Sarah makes the first move, WHAT?!, femmslash, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptPrincette/pseuds/PromptPrincette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least it wasn't a jock and a cheerleader. Or Romeo and Juliet.</p><p>(It's really short. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Miss DJ

She couldn't decide if it was cliche, or just ironic. The musician falling in love with the DJ. At least it wasn't a jock and a cheerleader. Or Romeo and Juliet.

Well, it might have been a hint of that last one. Her dad would have a cow...

_DJ Clementine Jones, DJ CJ!_

She wasn't even technically old enough to be in the club. At only seventeen she had showed enough talent to get a night gig after only two days of knowing how to mix. Sarah, on the other hand, was twenty and had been playing instruments since she was toddling. Maybe even before that.

The raven-haired girl frowned into her drink, non-alcoholic of course. Clementine was still up in her booth, and normally the older girl would go visit her but tonight the 'Closed Air' sign was on. Clem didn't want anyone to come in, and Sarah knew it was because of a boy that had gone in earlier. If she were sitting on the other side of the room she could have seen them, since the DJ booth only had three walls, but she didn't feel like it.

Truth be told, Sarah was jealous. The boy had been in there for most of the night, leaving Sarah out by herself with the occasional guy too drunk to take a hint.

She wasn't entirely sure when her infatuation with Clem had begun. Thinking back, it really could have been anytime. The first time they met. The time Clem had opened her car door right into Sarah's (Carlos was pretty upset with that one). The time Sarah had performed for a full house and Clem calmed her down before hand.

Really, when was the best time to fall in love with your best friend?

But in the months they had known each other, their dating lives had never come up. Sarah didn't hide, but she also believed her business to be her business. Clementine seemed pretty queer sometimes, but that could have just been the 'punk' image she tried to put on ('tried', because really it just made her look adorable.).

 _Well_ , Sarah sighed again, _It's not too late to ask, I wouldn't suppose_. The boy could just be a friend. She doubted he was family, since... Well, he was white. And Clem wasn't.

Actually, that's one of the few things her dad didn't mind about her.

The glasses-wearing girl placed a five on the counter and turned, heading towards the stairs to the booth. She was a friend of Clem's, she could knock if she wanted. Maybe she would even get to meet the boy.

Surprisingly enough, the door opened right as she reached it. The boy looked at her, a bit shocked, before turning to Clem.

"This her?"

Clementine turned around, and Sarah's heart leapt. She liked to think she wasn't imagining the way Clem's eyes always lit up when she saw her.

"That's her! Hey Sarah." She was up and across the room before Sarah noticed the boy had directed her inside and closed the door again.

"Hey Clem. Who's your friend?" The raven haired girls looked to the boy at the same time.

"This is my brother, Ben."

Her face must have been shocked because Ben and Clem started laughing, sharing a secret smile. Sarah raised a brow and glanced between them.  
"

Adoptive siblings." Ben explained, "But it's fun to see people's reactions, though."

"Ah," Sarah smiled, "That makes more sense."

"Well, I have to go. Mom and Dad are going to throw a fit if we both stay out." Ben shrugged and opened the door, "Nice meeting you, Sarah."

"You too, Ben."

The girls huddled over Clem's equipment while the brown girl set up the next song and transitioned it in. It was slower than the last one, but the beat was strong and shook the ground slightly.

"So why didn't you come back in right after the show?" Clem asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I didn't want to bother you and Ben." Sarah said honestly.

Clem didn't say anything, but by her smile Sarah knew she was close to saying something along the lines of "You're too cute."

"So, what were you two talking about, anyways?"

Something strange flashed in Clem's eyes.

"...You."

"...Should I be worried?" Sarah joked lightly.

Clem paused. "No. I don't think it's a bad thing." There was a hesitation in her voice that Sarah wasn't used to hearing.

"What about me were you talking about?"

There was another pause, but Sarah didn't press. Clem was a master of changing topics, and if she tried to ask too much the younger girl may flee from the situation altogether. It didn't stop her from hoping, though.

"We were talking about how great of a musician you are. Then we started talking about how we tend to meet in the worst circumstances." Clem smirked, and Sara giggled. "Then... Well, we bounced around a lot from there."

"Anything I should know?" Not pressing, just joking, she assured herself.

Clem looked away. There was definitely something going on. She only felt somewhat guilty for hoping it was a good thing... about her.

"I..." Clem struggled, "I really like you."

Sarah gulped, finding words too difficult. So instead, she just nodded and prayed Clem understood. That she meant it in the way she hoped.

"I don't know when I started liking you." Clem said again, almost too quiet for Sarah to hear, "It was just, like, I looked back and realized I had fallen hard for you." She still didn't look at Sarah.

The older girl was about to say something, but Clem sat forward and set up another song. This song was definitely a slow song, and people on the floor began pairing up.  
"I've never really liked anyone before. Not like this." The brown girl said, mostly to herself.

 _I've never really liked someone the way I like you, either. It's purer. More special. Amazing_. But all Sarah could will herself to say was, "Do you want to dance?"

So they found themselves, a few seconds later, wrapped in each other's arms and laughing as they tried to dance in such a small space. They finally settled for a gentle sway in a small circle. Clem's arms were wrapped around Sarah's shoulders, and Sarah had her hands on the younger girl's sides.

"I really like you, too." Sarah said softly.

Clem took a breath and held it before replying, "Can anything really be that easy?"

  
Sarah responded by pulling her closer and kissing her gently.


End file.
